a tale of time
by WriterOnTheRooftops
Summary: a captain widow story. the avengers meet john rogers the son of steve roger and natasha romanov while walking through central park with a litte percy jack and the olympians and the heros of olympus thrown in. please review with ideas so i can write more REVIEW I DON'T IF YOU LIKE IT ARE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW ADD IT TO YOUR FAVORITES ARE LIKES IF DO(on hold until i get five reviews)
1. Chapter 1

the tale of time

chapter one : steve and natasha are parents

it was just your average day at stark towers thor was making out in the kitchen with jane,loki ( joined as a form of attonement because of his love for darcy) was was sittng on the couch while darcy was laying on the couch with her head in his lap while loki was rubbing her six months pregnant stomach, tony was in the lab with bruce working on god who knows what while pepper was going over the wedding of clinton and agent maria hill( freaked everyone out when the found out about the secret relationship), the soon to be husband and wife in their room two floors below them doing the saucey tango( if you know what i mean ;)),and steve and natasha were out on a walk not that they got their heads screwed on straight and began a relationship once they annouced their feeling for each other. it was an hour later when everyone was in the living room when thor suggested that they should go for a walk in the park.

" you know pikachu that is a great idea its been a while since we all had a group date." tony stated

" yeah but there is one problem what about darcy she is six months pregnant she isn't allowed to walk long distances." hawkeye said

" oh that won't be a problem because i am sure that my strong husband here will be more than willing to carry me." arcy said as sat up

" anything that makes you happy my dear." loki said as he stood up

" ok then it is settled we are to the park and also i hope that bruce manages to bring home a lady friend." tony said as he elbowed bruce and winked

" why is that tony everyone earth knows i am the hulk and no woman on earth is going to want to date some one with severe anger issues." bruce stated

" simple because you are the only one on the avengers that isn't in a relationship." tony stated

" well guess what i said on earth and by the way i am in a relationship." bruce said

" but you said you that no woman earth wants to date you." steve interupted

" yeah on earth but i met someone on asgard during the marriage of thor,jane,loki, and darcy."

" who would that be?" everyone asked

" that would be me." a voice behind them answered

everyone turned to see that lady sif who was only wearing bruces t shirt and under wear.

" my friend lady sif what brings you here to migard." thor stated loudly

" i m here because i spent the night with bruce." sif answered as she entered the the living room

" i see now what he meant no woman on earth he is fonduing sif." natasha said

" so now that you met my girlfriend how about we let her get changed so we can go the park." bruce stated

" ok." pepper said

two hours later everyone minus darcy due to loki giving her a piggy back ride which bot some weird looks was walking down a path in the park everyone beside loki and darcy were walking arm in arm with their significant otherand was enjoying the scenery.

" hey after this do any of you all want to go to that resturant that just opened up on east thirty four for dinner." tony asked

" what that new italian one." thor asked

" yes goldilocks." tony answered

" yeah i would like to because these last few days i've been craving something italian." darcy spoke up

" ok then its settled now lets walk." tony said as they walked on

" um guys whats that?" jane said as see pointed the sky

everyone looked up to a glowing black vortex open and two figures falling out and by the looks of it were engaged in a fight when the large of the two spartan kicked the smaller one into the ground right front of them.

" okay thats it mollock now you pissed me off." the the stranger said when he stood up and snapped out a pair of black wings. " no more time for me to end this fight once and for all." and with that he said something that the avengers didn't understand and a crack in the ground appeared and with a sword handle which he grasped and pulled out a katanna also pure black. they watched as he charged the beast dragging the tip along the ground causing lighting to manifest as soon s he got close to the beast eveyone turned away as they heard a wet cutting sound and turned to see that he had slide a few feet with his arm that held the sword streched out behind him and they watch as the beast fell to its knees and then fell foreward and they watched as its head proceded to roll towards stopping a few feet before them.  
>they then saw that the strange had made the sword disappear and then they stood there as he came to them thats when they relized he looked like a red headed version of steve except he was wearing a black leather trench coat along with a black shirt jeans and boots. he stopped at the remains of the beast and said few words and the beasts remains turned to ash and was blown away by the wind.<p>

" who are you?" pepper asked

" oh me i am timewalker also known as john." timewalker answered

" um you know that fighting bad guys is are thing right." tony said

" except mollock very dangerous." timewalker said

" son do you know who we are?" steve asked

" yeah." timewalker asked

" ok then prove it." hawkeye asked

" ok your clit braton aka hawkeye along with thor,loki,darcy,jane,tony stark, pepper potts, maria hill,and bruce banner and lady sif." timewalker answered

" wait what red and capsicle." tony asked

" oh easy." timewalker said as he looked towards steve and natasha and said " hello mom and dad" 


	2. Chapter 2

a tale of time

chapter two : truth in the eye of the beholder - our son is the king of the gods!

avengers tower a few hours later

" ok start talking who are really." lady sif saked to timewalker who was tied to chair

" do you want long story are abridged?" timwalker asked

" long story smart ass." maria answered

" ok and dad i am sorry but i have to ruin your surprise for mom." timewalker asked

" what surprise?" natasha asked

" i will explain in due time if you listen." timewalker explained

" ok talk then." maria growled

" ok let see i was born in the two thousand fifteen five years after captain america and black widow aka dad and mom got married today was the day dad here was going to propose before i interupted. but first you see when i was born i had my wings which pinned me as mutant but when you took me to charles xiaver he explained that my powers had yet to manifest themselves but he didn't know why i had wings. everything was fine until on my eighth birthday my powers manefested i had the power over time meaning i could control time itself you guys were frightin the governmant was going to take me away. but fury pulled some strings and made a deal that i could remain with you but he had to train me to control my powers so from then on he trained and when i graduted high at age seventeen i finally had full control and i joined the avengers where i wore what i have on now even the trench coat cause fury gave it to me . but when i turned twenty six i left the avengers but stayed cause i met someone.  
>and in the twenty fifty i decided to changed the future cause in the future it is a waste land due to ultron. thats the reason i came back and so i can see my loved one to." timewalker explained<p>

" so you are from fourty years in the future and you are are son?" steved asked

" yes and we can do a dna test to prove it." timewalker stated

" no need already did that as soon as we got back." bruce said as he entered with lady sif

" so what is the result doc?" tony asked

" he is your son so he was telling the truth." bruce said

" but wait you said that your father was going to propose to me today." natasha said

" i was but for some reason i can't find the ring i brought." steve said as he checked all his pockets

" i got this one dad don't worry?" timewalker asked

" how unless you can make a ring out of water or thin air i am screwed." steve stated

" watch this" timewalker said

they watched as stared at a glass of water on the table behind them. they stared as the water then rised out of the glass and formed into a ball and got smaller than a marble and then glowed really bright and when the glowing stopped a ring was hovering above the glass.

" here you go dad." timewalker said he gave his dad the ring

" what he said unless i can make a ring out of water he was screwed." timewalker explained

" but you just controled water i thought you can only control time." tony answered

" well you it turns out the older i got the more i powers i unlock so far it waterbending an teleportaion and time control." timewalker explained

" so now that i have a ring will you marry me natasha romanov?" steve asked

"yes you big lug i will ." natasha said

" ok now that this settled you mind untying me cause i want to show you my girlfriend." timewalker said

" oh sorry." sif said as she untied him

" ok everyone grab on to me time to go." timewalker said

soon as everyone grabbed on to timewalker they felt themselves in room full of twelve very tall people.

" our lord timewalker why have you brought mortals to olympus.?" asked by the giant being directly right of them.

" because as your king i felt it was time to introduce you to my family the avengers." timewalker asked

" oh welcome avengers to mount olympus home of us greek gods." said the female next to the empty chair in front of them

" um son is there something you forgot to tell us." steve asked

" oh yeah i am god king in fact and the woman that welcomed you is my queen artemis goddes of the hunt and moon." timewalker answered

" so introduce them to us son." natasha asked

" ok on the right of my throne is artemis as you know, then its annabeth goddess of wisedom replaced her mother athena, folled by detmeter goddess of agriculture,  
>then piper goddess of love and beauty replaced her mother aphrodite, then hera goddess of childbirth and marriage, the on the right is zeus god of the lightining,<br>then percy jackson god water,storms,and horses replaced poiseden his father and husband to annabeth, then leo god of fire and blacksmith replaced hephastus his father,  
>then we have ares god of war,then apollo god of music,poetry, the sun,and prophency,then caster god of wine replaced his father dionsysus,and in the undderworld we have nico god of the dead,earthly riches,and the underworld replaced his father hades and thn theres me their king replaced zeus when i won the fight against the giants the first time." timewalker said<p>

" so wait you are their king and artemis the MAIDEN GOD is your queen." bruce asked

" yeah and by the way the myths were lies i made them up to hide the truth." timewalker said

" you made the myths of the gods." thor asked

" yes i did and by the way me and artemis arn't married yet i brought you here so i you can witness it." timewalker said

" wait you arn't married yet?' loki asked

" yeah i wanted you to met my fiance`s family first." timewalker anwered.

" whens the wedding." darcy asked

" two days from now and i want you dad to be my best man." timewalker asked

" ok but how are going to get suits in two days." hawkeye asked

" already taken care off." timewalker answered

" um john ain't you going to introduce your family?" artemis asked

" i will my moon. ok look away i have to assume my god form and no mortal can't look at a gods' true form." timewalker said

so they did look away as bright light filled the room and when it faded they that time walker was the same size as the rest rest of the gods and was sitting next to artemis.

"ok fellow gods i wnt you to meet my mom natasha romanov who is now engaged to marry my dad steve rogers on earth they are knowns the black widow and captain america then we have tony stark aka iron man married to pepper potts/ stark the we have thor odinson and his wife jane foster, the the soon to be married maira hill and clint barton aka hawkeye and with bruce banner aka the hulk and his girlfriend lady sif, and of course loki the asgardian god mischeif and his wife lady darcy and their soon to be born children and of course i wish as gift to bestow the god hood on them except thor and loki who disagrees with this." timewalker waited to see if any one would raise their hand

" it is settled you are all now gods." timewalker said

" wait gods of what." tony asked

" oh yeah mom you are the goddess of trickery, dad you are the god of truth and justice, jane goddess of the earth to replace gaea may she rest in peace, dacrcy goddess of fertility, hawkeye god of might and archery, maria hill goddess of the wind and why to piss off aeleous, lady sif goddess of woman, and bruce god of of monsters no offense( none taken) and pepper goodess of the shadows,and tony god of debauchery." timewalker listed

" cool now what." pepper asked

" well you stay here and get aquainted and deal with the fact that you are gods now major gods and attend my wedding." timewalker said

" will there be a party to celebratethe wedding." tony asked

" yes but after the wedding and boy do we olympians know how to party." timewalker said 


	3. Chapter 3

a tale of time

chapter three: the wedding of gods

it had been one day since the avengers and their significant other became gods and so far they had yet to tell fury so far they loved mount olympus and so far tony hadn't managed to blow anything up but to everyones surprise was how leo and tony got along well. but it turns out tony taught leo how to build an iron man suit out of clestrial bronze. but other than that they come to accept olympus as their home. but today they planned a party for artemis and timwalker. it was said that they know how to party and they were also planning a karoke contest to so they were planning on a major party and timewalker wanted invite director fury.

" why do you want to invite the pirate he will ruin it for everyone." tony complained

" because he was mentor and plus he called me to ask where you all are at and i told him he will know soon enough so i am taking you all to the helicarrier along with the rest of the olympian counsel." timewalker

" but ..." tony state

" tony timewalker is the king the and if he wants fury at his wedding it is his right." natasha said

" thanks mom." timewalker said

" now problem now lets hurry up and scare fury shitless." natasha said with a grin

" ok but remeber what i say goes." timewalker said

" dude you are the king we have no choice but to listen to you." loki said sarcasticaly

" ok everyone holds in a circle." timewalker as he grabbed artemis's hand and compelted the circle by grabbing his moms hand

" oh thought i metion this but i never transported this many people before."timewalker stated

" and you are now mentioning this whyyyyyyyyyy..." bruce said as they teleported

few minutes later on helicarrier

soon they arrived on the helicarrier right in the middle of furys meeting with the counsel members scaring him and the counsel while caring an drowsy timewalker so the did scare fury to where he had to stop the meeting and continue the meeting some other time.

" ok avengers where the hell have you been when i called jarvis he said you vanished." fury shouted

" um better let timewalker explain this." thor said

" explain what exactly and who are those toga waering people behind." fury asked

" ok first off i am timewalker god of time king of the greek god those "toga wearing people" are my fellow gods and the avengers are gods cause i can make people immortal if i deem them worthy and captain america and black widow are my parents and before you ask i am from thirty years in the future i can use my mutant power of time control to travel in through time and i traveled back to past and fought along the side of the gods thats why i am their kingand i am getting married to artemis the goddess of the hunt and moon and i wanted to invite you to my wedding cause in the future you are my mentor." timewalker explained

" is he telling the truth stark." fury asked

" yeah he is telling the truth." tony asked

" prove it take me to this so called mount olympus if it exist." fury said

" can i rest first teleporting takes alot of energy you know so its going to be at least an hour before i can teleport again." timewalker said

" in the mean i can ask question about you timewalker." fury stated

" ask away." timewalker stated

" first why do you have my trench coat with slit cut in the back." fury asked

" easy you gave it to me in the future as a graduation present and the slits in the back are for my wings that i was born with and yes i can fly." he answered

ok what are your powers." fury asked

" time control, teleportation, control over water, and can make a katana appear cause it is my weapon of choice, and flight." timewalker answered

" explain the greek gods to me." fury stated

" first some of the gods were replaced with their demigod children. but the gods keep order in the universe so that one world doesn't grow to powerful. so if you look at it we are the law enforcement and i am their cheif. and also don't beilieve the myths on us i wrote those to hide the truth. and the gods that were replaced were poiseden,hades,aphroditie,athena,hephestus, and dionsysus they retired cause they wanted to hve some time to themselves so they permantly gave their titles to their children hades was replaced by his only son nico, poiseden by his son percy jackson, dionsysus by his son caster, aphroditie by her daughter piper, and athena by her daughter annabeth who is married to percy, and hephestsus by his son leo." timewalker explained.

" ok tell me why why do you want me to come to your wedding." fury asked

" cause you are my mentor you are the one who tught me to control my powers every time a new one emerged and also you are my godfather in the future." timewalker said

" ok then thats all the question now about mount olympus where is it at." fury asked

" well the acutal mount olympus is in grecce while the palace is above stark tower ad don't worry all mortal aircraft pass trough it and don't see it." timewalker said

" good cause i don't want explain why airplanes suddenly blow up above stark tower. fury stated

" now we can head to mount olympus home of us gods." timewalker said

" ok everybody hold on including you fury." hawkeye shouted

few minutes later on mount olympus

" so fury what do you think of olympus fury believe us." timewlker said

" ok i admit it it is impressive but how am i here seeing this i thought mortal can't come as you explained on the helicarrier?" fury asked

" easy i knew that you counsel was going to quetion our intention so made you immortal so you can be are ambassador between here and earth so if anything goes wrong you can contact us so we can restore the peace." timewalker said

" ok what now do we sit here and wait for the wedding which by the i understand is tommorrow." fury stated

" no it is now night time so we party." timewalker stated

" finally i want to drink." tony said

an hour later at the party

" ok it is time for the karoke party" zeus shouted "who is first up" he continued

" me." natasha shouted

" ok ladies first." zeus said

" ok people i am going to sing once upon a december." natasha said natasha singing

"Dancing bears, painted wings Things I almost remember And a song someone sings Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory

Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm Horses prance through a silver storm Figures dancing gracefully Across my memory

Far away, long ago Glowing dim as an ember Things my heart used to know Things it yearns to remember

And a song someone sings Once upon a December" natasha sung high and clear as she finished

" wow she can sing." tony points as zeus once again took the stage

" ok who is next." zeus ask

" how about capsicle." tony asked clearly drunk

" sure but i am not as nearly as good as my fiance`" steve said

steve singing

" In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning And the nightmare I had was as bad as can be -  
>It scared me out of my wits -<br>A corpse falling to bits!  
>Then I opened my eyes And the nightmare was...me!<p>

I was once the most mystical man in all Russia.  
>When the royals betrayed me they mad a mistake!<br>My curse made each of them pay But one little girl got away!  
>Little Anya, beware,<br>Rasputin's awake!

In the dark of the night evil will find her In the dark of the night just before dawn!  
>Aah...<p>

Revenge will be sweet

When the curse is complete!

In the dark of the night

She'll be gone!  
>I can feel that my powers are slowly returning!<br>Tie my sash and a dash of cologne for that smell!  
>As the Pieces fall into place I'll see her crawl into place!<br>Do Svidaniya, Anya, Your Grace!  
>Farewell...<p>

In the dark of the night terror will strike her!

Terror's the least I can do!

In the dark of the night evil will brew.  
>Ooh!<p>

Soon she will feel that her nightmares are real.

In the dark of the night

She'll be through!

In the dark of the night Evil will find her Find her!  
>Ooh!<br>In the dark of the night terror comes true.  
>Doom her!<p>

My dear, here's a sign -

It's the end of the line!

In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

Come my minions,  
>Rise for your master,<br>Let your evil shine!  
>Find her now,<br>Yes, fly ever faster

In the dark of the night...  
>In the dark of the night...<br>In the dark of the night...

She'll be mine!" steve sung in a slighty deep voice

" that was pretty good but who is next people." zeus asked

" i will go next but i need to more people for this one." thor said

" i volunteer as tribrute" bruce and loki said at the same time

" get up here then." zeus said as both bruce and loki got up on stage thor singing while bruce and loki did back up dancing ( gangnam style)

"Oppa Avengers Style Avengers Style

Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja

Naneun sanai Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Avengers Style Avengers Style

Op, op, op, op Oppa Avengers Style Avengers Style

Op, op, op, op Oppa Avengers Style

Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Avengers Style

Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja

Naneun sanai Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai Geureon sanai

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Areumdawo sarangseureowo Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey

Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka

Oppa Avengers Style Avengers Style

Op, op, op, op Oppa Avengers Style Avengers Style

Op, op, op, op Oppa Avengers Style

Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Avengers Style

Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom

Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom Baby, baby Naneun mwol jom aneun nom You know what I'm saying

Oppa Avengers Style Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Oppa Avengers Style

Eh, sexy lady Op, op, op, op Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh

Oppa Avengers Style." thor,bruce,and loki sung and danced.

the next day

" man dad i am nervous i mean i am finally getting married and i am afraid that i will screw up." timewalker as he finished straighting his tie

" son its ok to be nervous i was like this when i asked your mom to be my girlfriend." steve said

" really." timewalker asked

" yeah i was afraid that she will say no but in the end it all worked out."

" ok then i guess now that i have nothing to worry about." timewalker said

a few hours later and one marriage later

" ok don't worry i told my mother and father about you in my letters that sent to heimdall so they know that you are coming to asgard for your honey moon timewalker and they also want to met you." thor expalained as talked to timewalker

" thanks thor but its artemis i am worried about what if she doesn't like asgard." timewalker asked

" don't worry she will." thor said to his adoptive nephew

" thanks i hope so." timewalker said

" you are welcome. HEIMDALL OPEN THE BIFROST."thor boomed

" thanks again thor for arranging this."artemis said as she grabbed timewalkers arm

" you are welcome lady artemis and may i wish that if yoou ever bear a child to timewalker may it be a masculine child." thor said

" thanks but its a little to early to be thinking about that thor." artemis said

and with that they dissappeared into the bifrost and were on to asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

a tale of time

chapter four: a double wedding- annoucing the princess of time

it had been two weeks since timewalker and artemis's honeymoon but were back so he can attend his mom and dads wedding along with clint and marias wedding and he found out that since his mom didn't have father she wanted him to give her away because he was the laughed cause her son was taller than her by a foot. he also found out that they were having double wedding for convience but it didn't cause the reception was going to be like a epic olympian party.  
>also they finally decided to reveal the olympian race to the world and asgard as well and they decided to open trade to between the races and also cleaned the earth up so now te earth is pollution free and is prosperous but the world still needed the avengers to help stop the chitauri, the war between human and mutants'<br>and hydra and along with every other super right now the wedding was important and it was being televised.

" mom are sure you want me to give you away i am your son." timewalker asked as he straighted his tie. and snapped his wings out cause they were getting stiff

" yes beause you are my son but not only that but are also my king." natasha answered

" but mom why not directer fury i mean he did take you in after that incident in budapest." timewalker said

" how you know about budapest son." natasha asked

" who do you think convinced hawkeye not to kill you." timewalker said

" that was you?" natasha asked

" yup." timewalker said

" ok guys place wedding is about to start." tony said entering the room

" yup ready mom." timewalker asked as he held out his arm to her.

" yep now lets go i am ready to marry your father." natasha said as she grabbed her sons arm

" ready phil to give maria away." time walker said as they walked to the throne rooms really big door.

" ready as i will ever be." phil answered as the throne room door opened

reception

needless to say the wedding was a success

" ok people i know usely the best man speaks for at the reception but as king i would to say congrats mom and dad and remeber in five years its going to be weird having two of me running around olympus but don't worry my time powers don't manefests until i turn eight and yes people of earth the king of olympus is the son of captain america and black widow but is also a mutant with the powers to control time and travel through it along with telepotation, waterbending and now i am going to turn it over to the rest of the avengers." timewalker said

after everyone said a little something loki surprised everyone with a song for te bride and groom.

" ok natasha i get a song for you cause i know you always wanted to here me sing so i am its my gift to you both." loki said as he got on stage

" here we go..."

"Sweet little words made for silence Not talk Young heart for love Not heartache Dark hair for catching the wind Not to veil the sight of a cold world

Kiss while your lips are still red While he`s still silent Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool Drown into eyes while they`re still blind Love while the night still hides the withering dawn

First day of love never comes back A passionate hour`s never a wasted one The violin, the poet`s hand,  
>Every thawing heart plays your theme with care<p>

Kiss while your lips are still red While he`s still silent Rest while bosom is still untouched, unveiled Hold another hand while the hand`s still without a tool Drown into eyes while they`re still blind Love while the night still hides the withering dawn." loki sung in a pretty good voice

later after the wedding steve rogers and the new mrs. natasha rogers left for threes in switzerland while hawkeye and the new mrs. maria barton went to asgard.  
>after his parents were gone for a week timewalker woke up to his wife throwing up in their toilet. not knowing what else to do he crouched down beside her and held her hair back and rubbed her back.<p>

" honey whats wrong are you ok can i get you anything." timewalker asked

" no i am fine its just that i'm..." artemis started to say

"its just what?" timewalker asked

" its just that i am pregnant." artemis said as she started to cry

" hey why are crying its ok." timewalker said as he held his wife head to his chest

" no its not i didn't plan on having a child this early in to our marriage i am afraid you would be mad and not accept our child." artemis saaid

" honey i do want kids i love kids i planned on having many fine sons and beautiful daughters as long as they are with you i don't care how many you give birth to i will love them with all my heart." timewalker said.

" you mean it." she said

" how would i be if i didn't want children." timewalker said

" tony stark." artenis said

" true but hurry up i plan on making brekfast for my wife and i can't do that if you are throwing up." timewalker said

" ok but when are we going to annouce that i am pregnant." artemis said

" when the happy couples get back form their honeymoons." timewalker said.  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

a tale of time

chapter five: time child- fast tony?

two weeks had past since timewalker found out he was going to be a dad and all of the other avengers and gods gathered in the throne room to discus trade and so that he and artemis can annuce her pregnancy to the rest of the timewalker found out the tony has a secret the tony wants to annouce.

" ok so it is settled we will trade our surplus of friuts to asgard for their surplus of meats along with a tax payment." timewalker asked

" basically it is a good deal and also will some do something about the winter storm that is blanketing the united states." tony said

" fury what do you think." timewalker asked

" well as long as earth gets half its a good deal ." fury said from the helicarrier

" ok its settled tell the asgardian trade counsel they got a deal and before we call this counsel meeting adjourn there is something my queen wants to announce." timewalker said " artemis"

" everyone i want to announce that there well soon be what you say the pitter pattering of feet through these hall." artemis said

" what you all getting a cat." loki said

" no its i am ..." artmis stated

" what just what exactly." pepper asked from her throne next to tony

" its just that i am pregnant." artemis said

" well then i say congrats are in order then" jane said

" congrats lady artemis." thor boomed

" yay." tony said

" whats wrong tony ain't you happy that you are going to be an uncle." timewalker said

" no its just that i been hiding something since the chitauris attack on new york." tony said

" what ever it is i am sure we can handle it." fury

" ok how about a speeding tony." tony said

" what are you saying stark." loki said

" well ever since i went into the wormhole i felt this power coursing through me at first i didn't check it out but two days ago i found out that i can run super fast i don't know how but it felt great you know and i want to use my speed to help but i also don't want to stop being iron man." tony said

" well how about this we say that you are a mutant now but won't use your power unless in a desperate situation deal." fury said

" ok but only if sheild needs me to use my mutant power." tony said

"ok then." fury said

" um fury sir theirs someone the phone claiming to be your sister." phil interupted

" put her on." fury said

one phone call later

" ok tony we need your power my neice is the hospital in need of a heart transplant theirs one here in new york you need to deliver the heart in four hours are she the heart is no good." fury said with a look of dread on his face

" sir you got yourself a lightspeed iron man except with this snow storm covering all of america i need to have a path of streets cleared." tony said.

" ok come to the helicarrier so you can get suited up in a thermal suit." fury said.

" k see you in minute." tony said on helicarrier

" ok stark this pack will keep the heart in its current state but only for the four hour time limit and well absorb all the shock of your running and your new suit will keep you warm and in your wrist is timer and a map to boot and the roads are clear but the news are covering this so don't stop until seattle." the young tech explained

" i know now lets get this show on the road folks." tony said

" ok land the helicarrier people." fury said

one helicarrier landing later

" ok stark don't screw this up." fury stated

" i won't." tony said

agents watched as tony got into a relay race starting position and took off at two hundred miles per later in illionois tony checked is watch.

"ok its been an hour and thirty minutes so that leaves me with two and half hours to spare." tony stated

" ok lets see if i can faster." tony said as he sped up

an hour later in seattle hospital. tony came speeding into the building only to slip on a wet spot but before he fell he grabbed the pack and hold it to his chest as he slide into broom closet.

" oh shit are you all right mister stark?" an orderly asked upon entering the closet

" yeah now who ordered an heart on the go" tony asked

" oh thanks now we can preform the transplant thanks mister stark." the orderly said as he grabbed the pack.

outside the hospital an hour later

"you heard right mister stark justed arrived in time to give the heart to an orderly and it also appears that mister stark is a mutant with lightspeed was charged with making sure that the heart got here in four hours. only to make it in two hours and thirty minutes thus saving the little girls here he is now.  
>mister some question please." the tv reporter said<p>

"sure i got time." tony said

" first off how was the traffic." the reporter asked

" what traffic streets were cleared." tony answered

" ok now how didn't you get your mutant powers." the reporter asked

" going through the wormhole that the aliens used to attack new york." tony answered

" ok finally question what now." the reporter asked

" easy i go back to being iron man and use my powers when i need to." tony said

" ok folks you heard it her..." the reporter said before being intrupted as tony sped of

two and a half hours later

" oh pepper i am home." sadi as he sped into the throne room scaring the hell out of everyone. 


	6. Chapter 6

a tale of time

Chapter six: tradgic strike

it had been over six months since tony's cross country heart delivery because of this act mutants around the world came out of hiding but the humans were still afraid futher more senator kelly uped his anti mutant campain even more but still didn't activate the Sentinel program due to the threat that timewalker showed him that would follow the activation of the setinels. it also had been six months since artemis annouced her pregnancy and in that six months pepper and jane found out they to were pregnant much to the enthusiam of thor and tony. also tony made new iron man suit called the black knight which the suit itself looked like the old one but black and the helmet looked like knights helmet with a jarvis interface but instead of the repluser rays he had a sword that was a mixture of adamantium, vibranium, and celestial bronze so it can hurt both humans and rouge immortals but the one future that tony kept was the rocket boost so he can fly still. but unknown to them tradgy was just around the corner.( this chapter takes place six months after the last and artemis, jane,and pepper are due to give birth in a week and darcy gave birth to a healthy baby boy who she named lokir after his father loki)

" i know your spouses are due to give birth in week but the hydra out post is making weapons that need to be destoryed be they cause trouble for the world and plunge it into another world war." fury explained

" ok we will do it except you mom you stay behind to make sure jane, pepper, and artemis are protected." timewalker while scowling behind his sunglasses

" whatever malyshka ( little one) i will make sure but what if one of them goes into labor while you are gone." natasha asked

" then tell jarvis to tell tony and tony will tell us." timewalker stated as he teleported the male avengers away

" ok ladies who wants to watch wwe." natasha asked

meanwhile in a forest in china

" "ok people lets get this over with i have date with the miss. and i want to be home so i can treat to a night on the town." captain america said

" ok" timewalker as they preceded to ransack the place

hours and one unknown captain down ( thats captain america)

" um sir it seems that mrs. pepper has gone into labor." jarvis informed tony

" shit why now." tony said as he took off his helmet and sent it back to olympus instantly

" guys pepper has gone into labor i need to go be with her" tony said s he put his sword away

" well go then we got this so go." timewalker sid while providing air support

" jarvis put all power into the thrusters." tony said

" i just did sir." jarvis as tony rose into the air and took off towards olympus

somwhere over the ocean hours

"jarvis we need to go faster pepper needs me." tony said

" sir if we go any faster there is high chance that you will catch fire." jarvis said

" i don't care just do it jarvis." tony said

" ok then sir." jarvis said as tony flew faster to where he slightly caught fire.

olypmus

" where is tony he said that he will be here." pepper said through the pain

" he is on his way right no..." jane said but was interupted as tony crashed into the throne room

" i'm here pepper." tony said as he stepped out of his armor

" tony you here." pepper said as tony hugged her

" i promised didn't i" tony asked

" yes you did and tony" pepper said

" yes pepper?"tony asked

" you smell like smoke" pepper replied

lets just say two hours later pepper gave birth to a healthy baby girl named tamora.

but back at the battle field timewalker was making sure that there was no more soldiers of hydra.

" ok guys no more soldei - shlick- rs." timewalker said but was interupted as a knife of celestrial bronze went through his chest

" what was that." a de hulked bruce said

" um guys wheres steve."loki asked

" hes over we need a medic." thor said as he held steves beaten up body

" um guys something is wrong with timewalker." loki pointed as they watch their king fall from the sky while they saw the hydra soldeir starting to fly away but was shot down by hawkeye.

" lets get them back to olympus maybe apollo can help them." bruce said.

" yeah." loki siad as he teleported them to olympus

a few minutes later they appeared in the throne room

" apollo we need you timewalker and steve are hurt." loki shouted as he held timewalker limp body knowing that he was barely alive

" oh my god what happened to my son and husband." natasha as she barely held back tear at the sight of her possibly dying son and husband

" we don't know how steve got hurt but timewalker was stabbed by the last hydra soldier but almost got away if clint didn't shoot him out of the sky." loki explained

hours later

apollo came out of the hospital part of olympus with relieved look on his face.

" so how are they." natasha asked

" both are going to live lord steve jst had some minor bruise and had some major cuts he was unconcious due to blood lose but is in a coma due to blow to the head and will be out for at least a while just while he recovers and timewalker was very lucky that the celestrial bronze knife didn't hit anything vital but in order for him to recover fully he is in a coma due to the knife but in all they are both fine if you got here any later they both would hav been possibly dead." apollo explain

" can we see them" natasha asked

" yes but they are in seperate rooms natasha steve is in the room down the hall and to the left first door on your left." apollo answered as natasha took off

" um brother i hope you know how to deliver babies." artemi asked as she felt something wet flow down her legs

" yes i do in fact why." apollo asked his sister

" because my water just broke." artemis answered

" oh" apollo answered

three hours later (i put that were artemis is a natural born goddess her delivery gos by quick.)

" hey every one come in there are to people who want to say hello." apollo said

" ok then." loki said as everyone enter the room

they saw artemis breast feeding two baby girls they looked away until she was down feeding them

" ok guys you can look now." artemis said

" so what their names." tony asked as he held his daughter tamora

" well where me and timewalker thought we were only having one daughter i decided to name them Maleficent and Malice." artemis said

" well which one is maleficent and which one is malice." maria barton asked

" easy this one here who looks just like timewalker is maleficent." artemis gesturing to the infant in her right arm who had white wings

" and this one here that looks just like me is malice." artemis said as she gestured to the one in her left arm who had black wings.

" i like those names and maria why don't we have kids yet?" hawkeye asked his wife

" um about that i have goods news." maria said as she placed a hand on her flat stomach.

" and?" hulk asked

" clint i am pregnant." she said

" you mean we are going to have a child" he asked

" yes" she answered

" thank you maria." clint said as he grabbed by the waist picked her up and spunned her in a circle

" hey where is natasha." artemis asked

" she went to vist steve." loki answered

" ok i wonder what natasha is doing." artemis asked

steves room

" i know you can't hear right but before i leave i want you to know this." natasha leans in close to steves ear." i am pregnant" she said then she stood up and left unaware of the smile that appeared on steves face. 


	7. Chapter 7

a tale of time

disclaimer don't own any of the avengers only their children and armor i put in this story

chapter seven: rise of the white dragon armor ( forgot to mention timewalker lost his right arm too cause in the fall he crushed behind the repair of magical healing)

it had been three weeks since timewalker slipped into a coma but to everyone surprise steve was up and walking around after three days and assumed the role of king until his son was awake to return to his role as king of the gods. so far pepper did give birth to a baby boy named bellamy howard stark. today was normal except that everyone was still getting over the fact that both natasha and maria were pregnant. artemis was in her and timewalkers bedroom waiting for her husband to wake up.

" umm." timewalker moaned

" john" artemis said when she heard him moan

after a few minutes he fully opened his eyes to see artemis in a skin tight leather outfit that showed off her sexy curves and voluptious chest and she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

"did i die and go to the isles of blest?" timewalker asked

" no silly you are still alive" artemis replied

" well thats good i at least now know you don't have to die to get what you want." timewalker said with grin

" whats that john." artemis asked as she sat timewalker in sitting due to his right arm being gone

" my wife in skin tight outfit after giving birth." timewalker said with smile

" how did you know i gave birth." artemis

" i the god of time i know when a new timeline is created so were are my two little girls at." timewalker said

" in the throne room with your mother who by the way is pissed at you for saying you were born five yours after their marriage and not nine months." artemis

" i know and one question what happened to my right arm why is it gone." timewalker asked and said

" well when you fell after you were stabbed you landed on your right arm so hard that you crushed to were apollo had remove cause his healing wasn't working." artemis replied

" oh well then that sucks." timewalker said

" yeah now you are one handed" artemis said

" worry about me later right now i want to see my little ones so help me to the throne room." timewalker asked

" sure" artemis said as she helped her husband get up from the bed and carried him by his left shouldier all the way to the throne room

throne room

" i know he is her husband but shes in there every day for hours we she tell her to wait the last two months until he..." lokisaid before being interpted but the door opening up as artemis and timewalker walked in

" what the but how apollo said you would be out at least three months." clint asked

" well in does help to be the king and the god of time so that mean i heal fast but first were are my daughters i want to see them" timewaker asked

" they are right here son." natasha said as she walked forward with to infants

" they look like me well at least maleficent does while malice looks like her mother *sniff*" timewalker said

" son are you crying" steve asked

" a little because now i am a father to the two most beautiful girls -besides artemis no offense honey - in the universe." timewalker said

" do you want to hold them." natasha asked

" mom i can't i missing my right arm by i can solve that problem with quick trip to the future so give me a sec." timewalker said as he vanished

" ok then don't wait for answer." natasha said

a minute later

" ok i am back just had to fetch this." timewalker said as he pointed to his right arm that now had what looked like metal arm but on closer look it was robotic and the fingers were claws and the arm was white while the claws were blue.

" what is that honey." artemis asked as she took maleficent and malice from natasha.

" oh this you see in the future i made this as suit of armor which forms over what i am wearing which right now is my usual attire minus the right sleeve of my trench coat and the cool thing is that it will form over my wings and the helmet is shaped as a dragons head so i call it the white dragon armor nd when not in use it acts as my right arm so can hold my daughters and no tony and fury you can't have the schmetics for this." timewalker explained as he turned towards tony and fury

" why." they both asked at the same time.

" because i said so its my armor." timewalker

" whatever." they both said

" now where is my little ones." timewalker said

a few months later

it had been three months since timewalker awake and replaced his missing limb and him and his children were inseprable were he went they wentmeetings too. but on this day they were asleep in their cribs and couldn't hear anything cause of the spel hecate put on their so only their mother and father could enter and it also block any noise on the outside so a nuclear missle could go off but they won't hear so they will stay asleep. everything was perfect steve and natasha where on earth for the day getting maternity clothes cause her colthes were staring to not fit they also drug along maria and clint. timewalker on the other was laughing when he said that he was the oldest twin and his twin brother was leo which confused everyone he cleared up that when he said that leo was the adopted son of hephestus and that he brought leo to the time when the gods and titans were fighting and he became an apprentince under the tutelage of maria,clint,steve,and natasha were away thanos attacked everyone one was quicly incapcitated alive but not dead cause thanos wanted timewalker to suffer as he watched thanos kill the ones he loved.

" ha i win timewalker watch as i kill your whore of a queen." thanos said as he pointed a gun rigged to fire celestrial bronze bullets at artemis's head

" thats it i hope to never kill again mollock but you i make an exception especailly when you threaten my family." timewalker said unaware that this was being watched all around olympus,earth,and asgard because thnos wanted to make sure it was known that even a god is fallable by a mere mortal.

" what are going to due your are powerless." thanos scoffed

" you are wrong i still have one trick up my sleeve." timewalker said

" what is that talking me to death." thanos said

" BLOOD OF MY BLOOD, POWER OF MY POWER, RISE WHITE DRAGON!" timewalker yelled as his metel arm began to glow bright temporary blinding thanos and when the light vanished in timewalkers place stood a armored being who was timewalker but he was wearing a armored chest piece connected to his trench coat which was armored as well so was his left arm,wings,jeans, and boots along with a dragon head helmet and tail.

" you see thanos you losted when you attacked my house and family and for that you must pay with your blood." timewalker said as punched the ground and stood up holding his two katanas yin(darkness) and yang(light).

" ha i like to you try." he sai as he pulled out a sword and ran towards timewalker

" bring it." timewalker said as he ran towards thanos

as soon as they made contact a sicken shlick sound rung out and everyone that was watching saw timewalker slide forward holding both katanas behind him and thanos stop dead in his tracks and fell to his knees only to fall forward and have his head roll.

the people of earth,olympus,and asgard watched as timewalkers armor dissapeared back into his right arm along with his swords and they continued to watch was he went he wife only to fall unconcious into her lap. 


	8. Chapter 8

a tale of time

disclaimer don't own any of the avengers only their children and armor i put in this story

chapter eight: three days(how timewalker sees time lines)

it had been three days since timewalker had fallen unconcious and been alseep since the white dragon incident and there had been two attempts to study his right arm but no one can remove it. so far maria and natasha were just entering two months in their pregency and lady sif annouced she two was three months along in her pregnancy what surprised them was that nick fury shows up in the throne room with jotun ( frost giant) but quickly explained the last five years he had been dating her because she left jotunheim after loki killed laufrey and found her way to earth where she met fury and their relationship sparked right their so as far as earth knows she is stella blackwood. so far timewalker had been in coma and maleficant and malice were scared that their daddy won't wake up.

"come on artemis it's been three days you need to spend time with your daughters they need you." bruce told artemis when he was sent in to fetch her

" but i am that he won't wake up all i want is a sign that he is not dead and he will return to us soon." artemis said through tears

" hey now don't you cry on me now he will wake up you just got to hold on to hope." bruce as he wiped artemis's face of tears

as they turned to leave they heard behind them the sound of timewalker's voice singing the song that he sung to artemis when he first met her as he sat up in the bed and faced them to artemis delight

"Mosura ya Mosura

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan

Tounjukanraa

Kasaku yaanmu

Mosura ya Mosura

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan

Tounjukanraa

Kasaku yaanmu

Mosura ya Mosura

Tasukete yo te yobeba

Toki o koete, umi o koete, nami no yo ni

Yate kuru

Mamorigami

Mosura ya Mosura

Yasasishasae wasure

Arehateta hito no kokoro inorinagara utaitai

Ai no uta

Mosura ya Mosura

Dongan kasakuyan indo muu

Rusuto uiraandoa, hanba hanbamuyan, randa banunradan

Tounjukanraa

Kasaku yaanmu" he sung as he grabbed artemis and danced around the room with her and as he finished dancing he said to her

" i will never leave the most perfect woman alone i would never do that noow lets go i am pretty sure my dad wants to kick my ass and there are two girls i want to give a big hug to."timewalker said as the left the room

throne room.

" ok guys i know its been three days but we need to ..." fury said as he held stellas hand(which had a engagment ring) was inturrupted as the door to the throne room was thrown open and walked in timewalker with artemis and bruce

"daddy!" maleficant and malice both shouted as they ran and jumped on their daddy

" hey munchkins." timewalker said as he hugged them both

" so awake at last huh." loki said

"yep didn't think the white dragon armer would sap my strength that much and also something tells me that stella and annabeth want to ask me something." timewalker said

" yeah me and annabeth want to know if you tell if we are pregnant because you said you can see new time lines being made." stella asked

" sure but one question do you all want to see how i see time lines." timewalker asked and answered

" sure." everyone said at the same time

"ok grab on to my trench coat." timewalker said as everyone grabbed on to him and when they did everyone watched as the room got dark and ghostly white images appeared of trees well just two trees were in front of them the rest were in the back and all around them.

" is this how you see time lines." thor asked as he held on to jane

" yeah from the birth of planets to the creations of galaxies to the dawn of civilizations to the end of the their time lines i see it all and the two in front of us are annabeths and stellas watch how a new time line is created." he explained as they watch a small speck fall from the " leaves" of the time trees and land beside the trees

" well congrats you two you are about to become parents." timewalker said as the room got lighter

" you mean fury is going to be a daddy." hawkeye asked

" yep and no tony we are not naming are child after you." fury stated

" fuck." tony said as timewalker lifted his hands off malice's ears as did artemis to maleficant 


	9. Chapter 9

a tale of time

disclaimer don't own any of the avengers only their children and armor i put in this story (natasha two weeks from giving birth,stella and annabeth three months pregnant, sif and maria ar six months pregnant)

chapter nine: the finding of trenzalore ( death of a god)

so far after the showing of how timewalker sees time lines everybody was enjoying some family time near the edge of olympus everyone except leo who was in the forges and tony who was on a balconey sixteen feet away watching everyone sitting on the edge of oplympus except natasha who was sitting in a chair provided by steve who was was messaging who feet to ease the soreness every thing was perfect until the massive explosion the shook mount olympus and to everyones horror they watched as little malice who didnt know how to fly yet fall off the edge ( everyone as in the nine realms) the only one to react was tony who sped from the balconey and leapt over the edge.

" jarvis black knight armor now." tony said as he fall

"right away sir." jarvis answered

they watched on camera as the black knight armor covered tony and when it did he sped straight malice the close he got the more frighten artemis grew and she prayed that he would get to her time. they watched as he grabbed her and fliped over on to his back just in time for him to hit the pavement.

*gasp* artemis gasped only to start crying after ten minutes of silence only to hear

" someone needs their mommy." tony said landing in front of them holding a crying malice

"thank goodness thank you tony." artemis said as she grabbed malice

" no problem now before you start worshipping the ground i walk on lets find the cause of that explosion shall we." tony said

" already did." timewalker said as he came back with the barely alive mangled body of leo

"oh my what happened to you leo." stella asked

" well i was making a surprise for maleficant and malice i was making the finish touches when ..." leo started to say but didn't finish for he had died right in timewalkers arms

" leo, leo... LEO!" timewalker shouted as he shook his best friend in a vain attempt to wake him up

" it is no use lord timewalker for it was decreed that on this day a god shall fall and a god did fall." a voice called out behind them but when everyone turned around no one was there

" come on we have a funeral to plan i have to bury my twin brother." timewalker said as he walked away with the body of leo

three days later it had been three days since the death of leo and everyone watched as leo was laid to rest forever among the stars

" um sir i have some news i wish to share with you." hermes stated to timewalker

" what is it." timewalker asked

" um during my trip to the artic i found something you might be interested in well someone." hermes answered

" show me old friend." timewalker said

" follow me then to the hospital wing" hermes said and soon they arrived at the hospital

" now bear with me he just wake up." hermes said as they entered the room hermes pointed out and when they looked at the stranger who looked like matt smith but with a beard

" sir who are you." timewalker asked the stranger

" trenzalore." he answered

" where are you from." timewlker asked

" i am from the planet acardia tell me what year is it earth time cause are planets years our the same i need to know" trenzalore asked

" its the year 2020 a.d why." timewalker answered

" that means acardia is lost." trenzalore answered as he covered his eyes

" what do you mean lost." timewalker asked

" acardia has been dead for over fifty thousand years. we were at war with our sister planet scartara i was what the acardians called windstrider due to my ablity to fly and control air but i just wanted to be a normal blacksmith but now thats impossible because acardia is dead and scartara has won the war and my wife and daughter is dead and i am alone i am the last arcardian in the universe." timewalker stated

" well how about this i need a new god of blacksmithing and fire we you be honored to join my family of crazyness." timewalker asked

" sure i would but be warned i am a whole different level of crazy."trenzalore said

" well then trenzalore welcome to the olympian council brother." timewalker said as he held out his hand to trenzalore

" likewise brother." trenzalore said as he took timewalker hand and shook.


	10. Chapter 10

a tale of time

disclaimer don't own any of the avengers only their children and armor i put in this story (stella and annabeth three months and half pregnant, sif and maria ar six months and half pregnant)

chapter ten: the birth of time ( soul forging?)

it had been two weeks since trenzalore had joined the gods and everyone had enjoyed his company but he made it clear that he wasn't trying to replace leo after he found out about leo's death but everyone didn't care for they were happy that he took leos place because they knew leo would have done the same for above all maleficant and malice were happy to have an new uncle and their new pet dragon who they named everyone was on edge because natasha was due to go into labor any minute but that didn't stop her from doing desk work for sheild or council work.

" so who wants bet natasha goes in to labor tomorrow." loki betted

" fifty bucks." tony said

soon after everyone betted they looked at trenzalore

" i bet three hundred that so goes into labor in one minute." trenzalore said

a minute later

natasha walked into the room holding her very rounded stomach in pain

" um wheres apollo i need my water just broke." natasha said in pain

" right lets get you to your room so we can begin." apollo said as lead natasha to her and steves bedroom ( steves on an mission for sheild)

a few hours later

"ok nat you are at four centimeters progressing nicely." apollo said

" i need something for the pain it hurts to much." natasha asked

" sorry when it comes to birth the normal stuff is useless." apollo said

" i can help with that you see on acardia all males are taught a song that helps ease birthing pains so one day when we took a lifemate we sung this song to help ease the birthing pains i did when my wife litana gave birth to my daughter terraslee do you want me to sing it for you." trenzalore asked

" yes please." natasha answered

"ok." trenzalore sid he put his hands on natasha's head and began to sing

"Lapsistain rakkain t n ytt m on Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee Taipunut havu, kes hoivassa sen Valkomeren niin aavan Joka aavekuun siivin Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan

P ll talvisen maan hetki kuin ikuisuus Mi pienen kissan jaloin luokseni hiipii T l tarinain l hteell asua saan mis Viulu valtavan kaihon Ikis velt n maalaa Laulullaan her t maan" trenzalore sung high and proud as natasha felt the pain dull down enormously

"better natasha."trenzalore aked as he finished singing

" yes thank you."natasha said

six hours later

"ok natasha start pushing."apollo said

minutes later

"congrats its a boy."apollo said

" his name will be john rodgers." natasha said

minutes later

" um natasha bad news baby number two is stuck he is not going in to the birth canal and i can't do a c section." apollo said

" thats i can baby number two out but i warn its a bit envasive." trenzalore stated

" do save my baby." natasha said as she starte to tear up

" ok." trenzaloresaid as his hand phased into natasha's belly and pulled out holding baby number two without the umbilical cord

" thats gross." apollo said

" so not as gross as feeling amboitic fluid ew." trenzalore said he wiped and sterilized he arm and hand

" his name natasha." apollo asked

" easy his name is leo." natasha said

a few months later sif and maria went labor maria gave to a baby girl named mckayla and sif gave birth to a boy she named balthazar banner.  
>so far it had been queit everyone was the throne bored for they had no meeting to attend to. so far they discovere that trenzalore had severl gifts airbending,flight,the ability to go through solid objects by controlling his molecules (and he even taught what he knew about phase shifting to kitty pryde who he took in as he adopted daughter when her parents died (she is eight but discovered her powers early)) and soul forging which helped make katanas.<p>

"man today is a boring i need to see something awesome so i won't be bored." maria said

" i agree maria." sif said as she fed balthazar his bottle formula.

" you know i could show you soul forging if want." trenzalore said

" really you could do that with out a forge." jane asked

" yep watch kitty hand a piece of tophogany and a mahogany hilt please." trenzalore said

" here you go trenzalore." kitty said when she pulled the materials from her satchel

" thanks kiddo." trenzalore said as he took the pieces

" ok stand back." he said as his eyes started and a ball of gold light appeared above a circle of runes and they watched as he stuck his hands into the ball

" dehydration fragmentation selection accumulation forging heat, heat, heat, heat folding, folding,folding,folding,folding pound,pound,pound,pound,pound heat,heat,heat,heat now cool,cool,cool,cool bound hilt to metal hilt accepting" trenzalore said and when finished he pulled out the katanna with lighting cackling around it and when it was fully pulled out behind him he raised it and sliced the ball in two

" ladies and gentlemen that is soul forging." trenzalore

" awesome." maria said


	11. Chapter 11

a tale of time

disclaimer don't own any of the avengers only their children and armor i put in this story (stella and annabeth five months and half pregnant)

chapter elevin: tough choices - trenzalore sacrifice

it was an average day for the avengers and company they went on missions and came back victorious and sometimes trenzalore went along while kitty went to school and everyone laughed at the fact that he was "alone" but he shoved it past him by stating that he was just doing what any dad would and that was providing her a home but he didn't want to say the truth that kitty pryde reminded him of his daughter terraslee. timewalker had begun to train malice and maleficant to fly to avoid futher accidents. balthazar and mckayla were adored by everyone and were aslo waking up the others in the mddle of the night when they were hungry and/or needing a change.  
>but all in all life was simple.<p>

" you know i need a drink anyone want to come with me?" trenzalore asked

" yeah its been a while and i am in need of so if we are going i suggest we leave now." tony said

" i should come to so we don't have to drive and get a dui." timewalker suggested

"ok" trenzalore said

" alright." tony said

an hour later at the bar that they drinking at they discovered kareoke.

"ok up next are the god timewalker ,tony, and trenzalore singing drunken sailor so this should be good." the bartender said as they walked on the stage slighty drunk with mugs of beer and began to sing.

"What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>What do you do with a drunken sailor,<br>What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!<p>

Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Way hay and up she rises Earl-eye in the morning

Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
>Shave his belly with a rusty razor,<br>Shave his belly with a rusty razor,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!<p>

Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter,  
>Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter,<br>Put him in the hold with the Captain's daughter,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!<p>

What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>What do you do with a drunken sailor,<br>What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!<p>

Put him the back of the paddy wagon,  
>Put him the back of the paddy wagon,<br>Put him the back of the paddy wagon,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!<p>

Throw him in the lock-up 'til he's sober,  
>Throw him in the lock-up 'til he's sober,<br>Throw him in the lock-up 'til he's sober,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!<p>

What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>What do you do with a drunken sailor,<br>What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!<p>

What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>What do you do with a drunken sailor,<br>What do you do with a drunken sailor,  
>Earl-eye in the morning!" they finished as everyone clapped<p>

"mr. stark theres an emergency on olympus." jarvis stated to tony through his phone.

"um guys we are needed on olympus." tony said

"ok hold on." timewalker said as they were teleported to olympuses throne room only to see ultron standing in the middle of the room holding pepper by the throat.

" ah the one person i was looking for tony stark." ultron said

"your death for not granting me death because i am the only robot in existence to have emotions and feelings and i am alone so you see i thought long and hard and came to a solution for the only way to make my existence bareable is the fact that the one responsible for my being is you but i am going to be fair and offer you a choice your life or theirs ( looks to wards pepper in his hands)." ultron said

" what do you mean theirs."tony asked

" are you that foolish that you don't know that she carries your offspring." ultron said with a laugh.

" i chose my life to give but on my terms." tony said

" what terms." ultron said as he handed timewalker pepper who asked if he could have pepper so she wouldn't get hurt

" that if i win i get to kill but if you win you can kill me but have to leave the nine realms alone to." tony asked

" accepted but remeber if anyone cames to get revenge not ownly will i kill but i will destroy everything in existence even myself you understand. and you will have two hours to get ready stark." ultron said

" deal." tony said

as tony left he grabbed trenzalore and drugged him to the forge as kitty followed

" trenzalore i want you to craft a soul forged katana please so i can defeat ultron i would use my black knight armor but its being repaired and updates are being installed please trenzalore i need to do this for pepper and my child." tony said with a look of sadness

" ok if you i want you to promise that you will protect pepper and your child for all eternity because i don't want what happened to me to happen to any one else."  
>trenzalore said<p>

" what being trapped in ice for fifty thousand years." tony halfed joked

" nolosing everything you haold dear like me i lost not only my wife and daughter but acardia and my race of fellow acardians i never saw my little girl grow up, i never got to see her get married, and i never got to see her have grandchildren, and above i never got to see her be happy. but when i adopted kitty i knew i would be able to get see that she may not be of my blood but to me she is my daughter and i don't have any regrets adopting her because the way i see it she gave me a second chance if timewalker had made me apart of this family i was going to end my life so i could be with my family but when kitty and timewalker came into my life i took it as a second chance and i don't want history to repeat itself but i am grateful for what i have now so tony i will craft a soul forged that will last forever."trenzalore said

tony backed up as trenzalore called his soul forge and kitty handed him the materials needed and he begun

"dehydration fragmentation selection accumulation forging heat, heat, heat, heat folding, folding,folding,folding,folding pound,pound,pound,pound,pound heat,heat,heat,heat now cool,cool,cool,cool bound hilt to metal hilt accepting" trenzalore said and when finished he pulled out the katanna with lighting cackling around it and when it was fully pulled out behind him he raised it and sliced the ball in two

" here you go tony one katana black as your armor and will last forever use it well and remember live for pepper's sake." trenzalore said as he took the sword

" one more thing you need to name the sword so it can come to you when you need it even when you are in a different realm." trenzalore ssaid

" easy i will call this sword intikam." tony said as he took the sword

" meaning" trenzalore asked

" vengeance." tony said as he lifted the sword in front of his face

two hours later

" ah stark ready to face me at last were is your armor." ultron scoffed

" a real warrior doesn't need armor." tony said as he drew his katana intikam

" fine lets get this over with then shall we." ultron said as he charged tony and as tony did the same

seven minutes later ultron was on his knees staring up at tony he had sliced his his back to make sure that he couldn't walked again.

" well ultron looks like i won and now i am going to kill like i promised because you threatened my family and a good friend once told me family is the one thing that is the most precious thing you have and need to protect and when you fuck with them you fuck with me."tony said as he stabbed intikam through ultrons power core and as he walked away and as the light faded from ultrons eyes they heard ultron say thank you as the left his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

a tale of time

disclaimer don't own any of the avengers only their children and armor i put in this story (stella and annabeth 8 months pregnant(need names in review and last chapter i meant tonys scarifice)

chapter twelve: red skulls attack - the rise of the gold dragon

its been had been one week since ultron attacked and and since tony learned that he was going to be a father and everyone was going crazy with picking out names but unknown to them tony was keeping a secret and so was trenzalore their secret though was about to be due to the threat heading towards them and the final fate of captain america.

" so guys what do want to do sings songs or something." trenzalore asked as brushed kitty's hair

"you trenz that doesn't sound like a bad idea so who wants to go first loki" timewalker asked

" fine i guess you can here me sing one song." loki said as he stood up and walked to the center of room

" i will sing this is halloween." loki said as he begun

"  
>Boys and girls of every age Wouldn't you like to see something strange?<p>

Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream In this town of Halloween

I am the one hiding under your bed Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

I am the one hiding under yours stairs Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

In this town, don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<p>

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...

Scream! This is Halloween Red 'n' black, slimy green

Aren't you scared?

Well, that's just fine Say it once, say it twice Take a chance and roll the dice Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everbody scream

In our town of Halloween!

I am the clown with the tear-away face Here in a flash and gone without a trace

I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
>I am the wind blowing through your hair<p>

I am the shadow on the moon at night Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
>Halloween! Halloween!<p>

Tender lumplings everywhere Life's no fun without a good scare

That's our job, but we're not mean In our town of Halloween

In this town

Don't we love it now?  
>Everybody's waiting for the next surprise<p>

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee Make you jump out of your skin This is Halloween, everyone scream Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

This is Halloween, this is Halloween Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la la-la la ." loki finished singin but as he did the doors to the throne room were blown off their hinges and in strode red skull

" captian its time we finished what we statred." red skull said

" avenger assemble." timewalker said as everyone charged him but were knocked back as he let loose a energy ( except annabeth and stella who were out at the movies with the children).

as everyone was recovering tony at the speed of sound rushed red skull but as he connected the hulk threw himself on top of everyone as an massive explosion rung out and when the dust settled everyone saw that the throne room was leveled and that red skull survived and had captain america by throat

"well old rival this is were we end our fight." red skull said as he stabbed captain america through the heart and tossed him aside

" DAD." timewalker shouted as he caught his father dying body

"no come on dad stay with me please i need you mom needs you come on hang on mom is not raising two kids on her own." timewalker said through tears

" son promise that my sons will be looked after and that you will remain the good man you are." steve said

" i will but please hang on i can get you to the hospital wing." timewalker as he cried

" i never got to say this but i am proud of what you had... " steve but didn't finish as he had died in his sons arms

" no dad wake up please." timewalker said as he cried

" its useless boy i finally killed the great captain america." red skull said with a laugh

" no you didn't you killed my father." timewalker said as he started to glow as did tony and trenzalore who stood beside him and they raised the right arms

" heart" tony said

"body." trenzalore said

"mind." timewalker said

" combine as one." the three of them shouted as they began to glow and when the light faded in their place stood an armered dragon like being but completely gold

"we are the golden are united." it said

" ooo shiney." red skull said sarcastically

" red skull for yoour crimes against the olympian council we here by sentence you to death that is to be carried out immediately." the amored being said as it drew its sword and begun to make the infinity symbol and when it did it hit the symbol which spun towards red skull as it hit him he dissapered in a flash of light and the being waved its hand at the rest of them and soon they had fallen aslepp but as artemis slipped into unconciousness she saw the figure split into three armored figures and then into the forms of tony,trenzalore , and timewalker who finally disappeared indicating he time when they woke up they were in a completely fixed throne and the bady of steve had been buried signaling the time of captian america had come to an was on everyones mind was where was timewalker.  
> <p>


	13. Chapter 13

a tale of time

disclaimer don't own any of the avengers only their children and armor i put in this story (stella and annabeth had given birth)(pepper three months along)

warning the doctor makes a permanent appearance with minor change and timewalker comes back but goes by the gunnslinger read to find out why also don't own doctor who

chapter thirteen: three months later-the return of timewalker and the arrival of the doctor

it had been three months since timewalker laft and in that thre months stella went into labor and after twenty hours of labor since gave birth to twin girls she named the first one bethany sara fury and her sister she named her lelu mary fury and not one day later annabeth gave birth to boys she named charles beckendorf jackson and luke castellan jackson. trenzalore decided until timewalker got back from where ever he took off to he would ruler in his place as best as he can. further more natasha was still distraught ovr steves death everyone said he it was going to be alright to their she said it wasn't she futher shocked them with the news that she was pregnant agin and that she never got to tell far no one knew where timewalker was at bruce theorized that john was on a soirtual journey due to the fact that his ability to protect the ones he loved were not good so he left to heal his fractured soul.

" ok people what to do timewalker isn't back yet so what would he do." trenzalore asked the council

but before anyone could answer the doors to the throne room opened up

" heres what i would do i would welcome my dumbass home." timewalker said as he walked followed but someone wearing a what looked liked a men in black suit except on his left arm there was a strange looking device that went from his hand all the way to his shoulder and on the bottom of his wrist was long silver cylinder with a blue glowing tip.

"timewalker you home." artemis said as she tackled her husband.

"daddy" malice and maleficant as they tackled their daddy to

"where have you been the last three months." jane asked

"had to clear my head and but the way my name is now the gunslinger." timewalker said

" cause instead of swords i fight with guns." gunslinger said as he stood up and retrived his cowboy hat

" plus it fits my new outfit."he continued

now that they got a good look at him they noticed his new outfit which was a brown lather trench coat, a cowboy hat,boots,shirt,pants, and belt along with to shotguns on his back and two belts holding shotgun ammo that crossed over his chest in the shape of an x.

"nice i like it fits him doesn't it." maleficant asked

" yep." everyone agreed

" oh and he is this person you brought with you gunslinger." darcy asked as she held lokir on her hip

" oh every i want you to meet the doctor the last of the timelords and is an old firend of mine and where is mother why ain't she to greet my dumbass." gunslinger said

" she is stil upset about steves death and she is in her room." clint answered as he held maria as she feed the child

" so doctor who are you." maria asked

" well as gunslinger here said i am a timelord and the last one in fact my planet and people were in a war that was known as the great time war. but it also destroyed t the ones responsible for it but i was off planet when it happened. my abilites include a vast intellect,regerneration if my body is near death or i am dying of old age i use to have a ship called the tardis that allowed me to travel through time but it was destroyed but before she sacarifed her self she download everything to this vortex manipulater which allows me to time travel( indicates his left arm) and my weapons are two pistols and my sonic screw which tell everything about any planet and unlock doors but right when combined with the vortex manipulater it creates concussion blasts." the doctor explained

" ok that clears things up." tony said

" well if you need me i am going to talk to my mother doctor remain here and by all means enjoy your immortality." gunslinger said as he left the throne room

natasha's room

knock knock

" go away i don't want to see any one." natasha said

"is that really how you talk to your son." gunslinger said

" john is that really you." natasha asked

" yes mother its me and call me gunslinger please i stop being timewalker three months ago when dad died." gunslinger said he entered the room

" i am sorry i can't get over his death espcially since he doesn't know that i am pregnant again." she said as gunslinger hugged with her head on his shoulder

" acutally he did know thats why before he died he told me to take of my brother and soon to be siblings thats why i left to find my purpose." gunslinger said

" oh i am sorry i wish i told him though." natasha said

" its okay mom now come on i want you to come with me to the throne room i am pretty sure everyone is dying to hear why i change my name." gunslinger said as picked up his mom and carried piggy back style to the throne room

throne room

" so why did you change your name." sif asked as she held balthazar

" well you see after i left iwandered through the time stream until i came to the old west where i met the doctor who after explaining my situation became my friend and introduced me to the original gunslinger who was a cyborg who trained me for the next two and half months to be a gunslinger and before we had parted ways he told me i should protect the ones i love even if its not enough but i should also be the man that i always are in my heart. afterwards me and the doctor traveled around for a while and before we got here we find out that a solar system was going to be wiped out so the only for that not happened was to pilot the tardis into the sun but the dctor didn't want to lose his life long friend so the tardis downloaded ninety nine percent of her self to the reamining time vortex manipulator and sen the doctor and me here while she flew into the sun and self destructed to stablize the sun for at least another ffty billion years. so we spent the night in a hotel and i teleported us here and that is everything." gunslinger said

" well noe that you are back we can finally pick something to do." loki said. 


End file.
